Ardens Leaena
by 96Dreamer-Of-No-Remembrance96
Summary: Hermione was sent to the past by some invisible force. She meets Tom Riddle, befriends him and tries to save him. But what would happen if time runs out? Think about it. Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle Jr.


96Dreamer-Of-No-Remembrance: Hey! This story is one that came to me in a dream... Weird, huh? Well, it inspired me a whole lot! I even drew a picture and now I'm writing the second chapter. Please review, because I want to know what you think about it and such. And just so you know, Solita does not have a last name, because I decided against giving her her mother's last name and her father's is too plain for a name like Solita, which means alone in Latin. I don't know what I was thinking at the time, but it kind of suits her very well. Oh, I'm rambling...

Remy the Dragon: My master does not own anything related to Harry Potter, but she does own Solita and myself. Heh.

* * *

><p>And there she was, dressed in a fine silver gown, a frown upon her lovely face, but she wasn't the way she was before. No, she does not love me anymore. We were once friends, lovers even, but it was all ruined the day she disappeared. I was panicked, I was lost without her. I had to find her, but now that I've found her, I wonder if I could ever win her back, or even hope to do so. She watches me with cautious eyes and barely even takes a step away from me. I want to approach her, but in truth, it has been too long. I need an escape route, so that I can undo all that I've done, so that she wouldn't have to hate me. I hate having her act this way towards me, it feels almost as if she was avoiding me.<p>

After all these years, who'd expect her to be none other than my enemy's best friend, which in turn makes her my enemy as well. I didn't want it to be that way and now I'm starting to understand. The way she acted when we first met, is all explained. The words she said, the things she did, the glares she sent, were all explained in this one event. I put my wand down, not able to harm anyone in this blinding moment, and fell to the floor.

"I have lost everything." I stated fiercely, "And now my ardens leaena has turned against me." Her eyes widened at the nickname that I had given her when we, I mean when I was younger.

"I thought you said that you'd never call me that ever again." she murmured. I took all the steps that it took to speak to her face to face.

"I never said that." I whispered, "I only said that I wouldn't call you that in school, remember that?" She nodded her head.

"Tom, you have become a horrible beast." she pointed out, "Why, Tom? Why?"

"I was lost without you." I uttered truthfully, for once, "I had to find you. And of all places, I find you here _and_ with _him_." She frowned.

"This is my life, or at least what's left of it anyway." she murmured, "I had everything, until you came around and destroyed it all." Suddenly I felt something grab my leg and looked down, it was a child. A little girl, she had slightly curly dark brown lochs, with gray eyes, and pale skin. She looked as I did when I was younger, just not the right gender.

"Daddy." She murmured softly, "It's me, Solita." I stared at the little girl, why did she just call me her dad? Maybe my ardens leaena had my child, but why do they look so young? No... She couldn't possibly be...

"Hermione Granger." I said aloud as I looked over to the lovely lady in silver. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Tom." Hermione said, "It's who I am, who I've always been, who I'll always be." I looked back down at Solita.

"Are you sure that I'm your father, Solita?" I asked.

"Mummy said that Daddy used to be hansom, but now he looks like a snake man." Solita said, "And you look like her description, so, you're my Daddy. Aren't you? Isn't he, Mummy?" Hermione nodded. I was kind of put out on the girl saying that I looked like a snake man. I honestly didn't look that bad.

"I guess that I am then." I murmured, "If Hermione says so, then it is true. I've learned to not doubt Hermione."

* * *

><p>Dreamer: Sorry for the shortness, it's just an introduction of Solita and the nickname ardens leaena, which means 'passionate lioness' in Latin. Sorry, I've been obsessed with Latin lately, well, I guess it's good, because I'm kind of learning it right now. The next chapter will be longer, don't worry! And it will take place in the past, where Tom and Hermione first meet. I hope you like it, but if you don't. Well, stinks to be you.<p>

Remy: Please review, or I'll breathe fire! You'll burn... Virtually... Never mind. I won't do that.

Dreamer: Good boy, Remy! Fire is bad! Reviews are good.


End file.
